


right now is fine

by PlagueAngel



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, harold theyre lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueAngel/pseuds/PlagueAngel
Summary: In which Vanessa and Ivy discover something new called a “kiss.”
Relationships: Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V, Simon Jackson | Xenon/Sherry Pauline | Cherry (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	right now is fine

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this entire thing at 3am but neither of my betas found any mistakes??? anyway i just got into this game and read a bunch of spoilers so this is as much to soothe my soul as yours

She was lying curled beside Vanessa. Not on the floor of the ARC library—in a bed, a soft surface unlike anything Ivy had ever felt before. Humans did their own version of recharging here, Ivy supposed. Sleep… she was familiar with that. 

Ivy was watching the gentle rise and fall of Vanessa’s chest. Neither of them breathed. Not like humans did. But there was still a sort of intrinsic rhythm, Ivy thought, that governed anything a unit did. Algorithms and checks constantly running in their heads…

“I just want to stop thinking about everything and just be here with you.” Ivy rushed out. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud, and the second the words left her mouth, she pressed her lips together. “I’m sorry… I’m thinking out loud.”

“Hm?” Vanessa tilted her head up to look at her. “Oh, it’s alright, Ivy… I want to be here with you too. In the moment, right? Let’s not think about the future, or the past… just right now is fine.” Slowly, one of her pale hands reached up, to brush against Ivy’s cheek. 

Ivy caught her hand, pressing it to her cheek. “There’s something… I want to do with you.”

“Yes?”

“It’s called… a kiss. I’ve been studying human interactions…” Ivy left out how her studies were mostly just watching Simon and Cherry interact. “A kiss is something one would use to show deep affection. Maybe…” Ivy hesitated. “Love.” That was a loaded word, one that still felt foreign in her throat. She wasn’t used to saying it—wasn’t used to having words for the complex feelings that burned in her chest. 

“Yes… I think that would be nice,” Vanessa murmured, shuffling closer to Ivy. “I’m all yours, you know. Go ahead.”

And Ivy did. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to Vanessa’s in a simple, chaste kiss. Then she pulled away, just a little bit. Their faces were still inches away from each other, and she could feel the warmth radiating from Vanessa. 

Vanessa blinked. “Is… Is that it, then? Why would humans have a need for such a seemingly pointless gesture?” Then she blinked a second time. “Do it again.” 

Ivy obliged, kissing her again. This time, Vanessa parted her lips just a little, kissing her back. Heat exploded in Ivy’s chest, like a miniature sun pressing against her sternum. Vanessa’s hand found its way to Ivy’s shoulder, resting there gently, and Ivy felt like the sun was on the verge of imploding. She closed her eyes, focusing instead on the feeling of her hand against Vanessa’s back. 

They stayed there for a while, Vanessa leaning back as Ivy pushed forward. Then Vanessa chuckled, breaking the kiss. 

Ivy opened her eyes, then blinked, pulling back just a little. Their chests were pressed together now.

“I really liked that… it felt nice, right?” Vanessa smiled. Ivy would do anything, anything in the world, as long as Vanessa told her to with that smile dancing across her lips. 

“Yeah,” said Ivy, bewildered and, as a human would say, breathless. “Yes. That felt nice.”

“We should do it again sometime,” Vanessa said. 

“I think… I think that would be good.” Ivy closed her eyes again, paying close attention to Vanessa’s body under her hands… 

Just being. 

They were Ivy and Vanessa, and they would just be. 


End file.
